Founded and Saved
by Nlambert99
Summary: Gibbs and his team investigate the murder of a Marine, when his young family are discovered, the team vow to never let them go and keep them safe! First NCIS fan fiction! (Warning Contains Mentioning of Child Abuse) [Eventual Adoption and Happy Ending] Pairings: Tiva
1. Chapter 1

_**Founded and Saved a NCIS Fan fiction**_

Gibbs and his team investigate a Murder of a Marine, when his young family are discovered during the investigation, the team vow to help the children forever!

**A/N:** A Idea I had for a NCIS fan fiction, please enjoy!

I am 14 years old so I apologise if this is not of a great standard in terms of grammar and vocab, etc. I do try my best though,

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately don't own NCIS, if I did I wouldn't be writing Fan Fictions would I?

* * *

"Gear Up" Leroy Jethro Gibbs told his team as he walked into the bullpen carrying his prized cup of coffee

"Where we off to boss?" asked Tony DiNozzo

"Shan Avenue, North-end, Dead Marine Sailer, called in by an anonymous 9-1-1 caller"

"Right" confirmed McGee

The team exited towards the lift Ziva followed suit as she walked in late,

"Hi" Ziva greeted

"Alright?" Asked McGee

"Yeah, I suppose" Ziva replied grimly,

"You sure?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, can we just get to work please?" she asked

"Onwards we go" Tony announced as the lift stopped and the team walked out

"I'm driving" Ziva announced

"Err, Ziva, I don't have a death wish today, so no you're not" McGee joked

"Whatever, McGeek, gimme the keys" she said

"Fine" he huffed

The four climbed into the car and surprisingly Ziva stuck to the speed limit as they headed off to their crime scene

* * *

**A/N:** I am going to update the next chapter in a minute so don't fret, it will continue in a moments time, please review and feel free to PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Told you the next chapter would be uploaded within a minute, enjoy

Disclaimer: Within the space of a minute I strangely still don't own NCIS

* * *

"What do we have?" asked Gibbs as he walked towards the officer

"Morning Special Agent Gibbs, dead Marine, anonymous 9-1-1 called, Mr Mallard is with the body in the house" The officer replied,

"Thank you Smith, you may stand now" Gibbs ordered

"Thank you Gibbs, Bye Ziva, Tony and Tim" he said as he headed to his patrol car

"See you" they replied

"DiNizzo, Ziva you may take the perimeter, McGee, your with me" Gibbs told his team

"Yes Boss" The replied

"What's McGee done now" Ziva said to Tony as they walked off

"I don't know" he replied

Inside the house, Living Room

"What do we have Ducky?" asked Gibbs

"This poor fellow, Mr Johnston, from the Marine according to his ID, was stabbed repeatedly, Me and Palmer have counted 10 stab wounds but something tells me there are more stab wounds, we can't tell you more until after the autopsy, I'm sorry Leroy, Timothy" Ducky told the pair "Palmer, we're ready to move, you ready" he asked his assistant

"Yes, Mr Mallard" Palmer replied

Ducky and Palmer exited the house with the body of Mr Alan Johnston, and McGee and Gibbs got to work investigating the room, when the heard a noise from the kitchen cupboard, a sniffling noise, "McGee, do you hear that?" Gibbs asked,

"Yeah, you wanna check it out?" McGee asked drawing his gun

"Yep, you cover me" Gibbs ordered McGee, he had a bad feeling that a child had saw this,

Gibbs walked towards the kitchen cupboard and drew his weapon and held it at his side, as he opened the door, his eyes met a crying toddler covered in blood hiding behind a vacuum, he immediately put his weapon away and ordered McGee to do the same, "Hey" he said to the toddler, who just shuffled further into the cupboard his eyes filled with fear,

"Hey, it's okay" he comforted the infant, "I'm Gibbs, Me and my partner McGee are here to help you, were from NCIS, do you know what that is?" he asked

"No" The toddler announced trembling, edging into the corner

"We work with the police, we help people like you and solve puzzles" he said

"Ike Ic-Saws"

"I suppose you could say that, Yes" Gibbs replied "Will you come out?"

"NO" the toddler screamed turning his face towards Gibbs "Bad men, NO"

At this Ziva and Tony ran into the room, "You okay, Boss, we heard screaming" Tony asked

"Yeah, I've just found a boy, who looks very scared" he replied directing his reply towards the young child who sniffed,

Ziva walked towards the cupboard and crouched down to the child's height, "Let me try Boss" she said

"Hey, I'm Ziva, what's your name?" she asked

The boy who seemed to relax with a woman's voice replied "Ack"

"Jack, well that's a very nice name, I work with Gibbs, here, we want to help you, will you come out" Ziva asked holding her hand out

"No, Bad Men" Jack whispered

"Jack there is no bad men now, they're gone, it's just us, and we want to help you" she told him, "I tell you what, do you know what this is?" she asked handing him her badge,

"A plice adge" he told her,

"Yes it is, why don't you hold this and if you see any bad men, you show them this and tell them No, will you come out?" she asked again this time holding both her hands out towards the boy,

"ess, arry" he said holding his tiny hands out towards Ziva who picked him up, when he saw McGee, Tony and Gibbs he immediately hid in Ziva's shoulder

"Hey, it's okay Jack, these are my friends, they work with me"

"ends" he said hooking his finger's together, looking into Ziva's eyes

"Yes we are, do you know Sign Language Jack" Gibbs asked

"ess" he told he making a fist and moving it up and down eagerly

'Hello Jack'

Gibbs replied in ASL

'Hi'

Jack greeted

"Ziva why don't you take Jack to the hospital, there's an ambulance outside still and find him some clean clothes, when we finish here"

"Okay Boss, Bye" Ziva replied

'_bye' _Jack signed

'_bye' _replied Gibbs '_see you soon'_

Ziva carried Jack outside, when he whispered into her ear one small sentence that worried her "elp, arry, he in cot ith arney"

"Jack, are Harry and Barney inside" She asked him

"no, arry a baby, he eelping in cot ith arney" he confirmed,

"Where, can you show me?" she asked him

"ess, ollow" he said as he wriggled and Ziva set him down, as she put him down he pulled on her hand and dragged her towards a outbuilding "arry, n arney in ere ith bad man" he told her,

Ziva put her ear to the door, when she felt Jack tug on her hand "up" he said as she picked him up he whispered in her ear "arney in ouble, bad man urt arry n me, elp em, shhhh" he said putting his finger to her lips

"Bad man hurts you" she whispered

"ess, n arry n arney elp arry" he whispered

"ok, you hide here", she said putting him behind a bin "You've got to hide and be quiet" she told him,

Ziva made sure he was well-hidden before she kicked the door, her eyes met a middle-aged man holding a knife towards a crying baby's neck and a scared looking 10-year-old

"Put the knife down. don't hurt either of them or I will shoot" she told him pulling out her weapon

"No, I will kill him or Jack" he said pointing towards the 10-year-old "but actually I will put him down" he said as he put the baby down in the cot "but I will kill you" he said as he lunged towards her and stabbed her in the stomach before running out of the door and into the distance,


	3. Chapter 3

**Founded and Saved (a NCIS Fan Fiction) By Nlambert99**

**Chapter 3 - Help**

**A/N: **Considering this has only been up for a day now, and the amount of NCIS Fan Fictions I have decided to update now, happy reading I hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own NCIS or any of the Characters, I only have £10.01p to my name so please don't sue, I however do own any mistakes and the characters of Jack, Barney and Harry!

* * *

10-year-old Barney immediately reacted to the event that had just taken place, running to the fallen women he crouched down and grabbed her limp hands and pressed them against the bleeding wound, 'NCIS Federal Agent, Hey' he thought as he saw her ID badge, he was disrupted when his younger brother Jack slowly crept into the building,

"Jack, go find help, she must have a team with her" he told him

"ess, ibbs n inozo n Magee" Jack pronounced as he ran towards the house, "IBBS" he shouted "IBBS"

"Jack? Is that you?" Gibbs asked as the voice approached him

"ess, come, ick, Iva urt by bad man" Jack said as he tugged on Gibb's hand

"Okay, Okay Jack, point to where she is" he said as he picked up the toddler "DiNizzo call for medical back up, I have a bad feeling about this" he ordered Tony

"On it Boss" came Tony's reply

"ere" Jack said as he pointed towards the outbuilding he had just been ordered to run from "arney n arry eed elp to, they brovahs",

"Ziva" Gibbs shouted "Are you Ok" he asked as he neared the door,

"In Here Sir" a young boy's voice replied, as Gibbs entered he told him what had happened "She was stabbed by the guy who killed my Dad"

"Ok, What's your name sonny?" Gibbs asked as he took over placing pressure on the knife would,

"Barney Smith, And this is Harry" he said as he picked up the crying infant who seemed to be comforted by this "And That's Jack" he continued nodding towards Jack, "Jack come here" he ordered,

"Carree, arney" Jack whispered

"I know, I know it's going to be okay, Who's this?" he asked

"My Name is Leroy Gibbs, but just call me Gibbs please" Gibbs told the boy "Are you hurt?" he asked as he noticed a fair big amount of blood on the boys shirt,

"It's only a scrape, I was protecting Harry before Miss David turned up"

"Before she tells you it's pronounced Dav-eed and we'll get you sorted out, excellent help has arrived" he said as three ambulance crew members (one female, the other two men) walked into the room,

"Hi I'm Gary What happened here?" he asked

"She was stabbed, with a knife" Barney replied

"Okay, Is anyone else hurt?" another male member of the crew asked,

"Barney here had a knife scrape, I haven't seen it yet but judging by the amount of blood it looks fairly deep" Gibbs answered,

"Okay kiddo, Would you like to pass me the baby?" The female asked before Harry was handed over to her "What's he called?"

"arry" Jack said

"Hello Harry, and What's your Name?" she asked

"Ack n ats arney n ats iss Zeeva" He told her pointing to the people as he said their names "n ats Ibbs" he concluded

Tony DiNizzo and Timothy McGee both walked into the room as two medics strapped Ziva onto a stretcher, Ziva at this minute was just coming round and now understood what was happening,

"Tony?" She asked

"Oh My Gosh Ziva, what have you done now?" He asked as he went to her side and held her hand

"Ah, It's nothing Major" she told him as she tried to push away the pain

"Ok If you say so, hey Boss, I'll go to the hospital if you want?" He said

"Go Ahead" Gibbs replied as they walked out of the door,

"Gibbs, I'm just going to take these 2 to the hospital and get them checked out, just to be on the safe side, Could you come with me please?" The Female Medic asked

"Okay, McGee, go back to the lab and call a meeting and explain what has happened, go to Jenny's office and tell her to come here with you and finish investigation for me" he ordered

"On it Boss" McGee replied as he headed for the car

"Come on than Jack" Gibbs said,

"Up lease" Jack asked quietly holding his hands up

"Ok, better" Gibbs said as they headed for the second ambulance

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter (or 2) will tell the story's inside each ambulance, Thanks for reading, Please review and feel free to PM me, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Founded and Saved (a NCIS fan fiction) by Nlambert99**

**Chapter 4 - Admitions and Surgery**

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a long time since I updated I have 3 chapters written and I'm copying the other 2 up tomorrow sometime as it's late and I'm tired so they will be up soon!

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own NCIS, I am only using my imagination, this doesn't affect the show and therefore you don't have a reason to sue me!

On With the story!

* * *

Ziva lay on the trolley as the Ambulance crew hooked her up to all sorts of machines "Tony?" she asked in obvious pain

"Yes Zi, I'm here" he replied face etched with concern as he gripped her hand

"How are the boys?" she asked

"They're ok, Barney, the oldest is getting stitches but apart from that they all seem fine" he told her

"Good, Tony, if I don't make it" she began but was immediately cut off by Tony

"Zi, don't talk like that, your gonna make it, your gonna be ok Zi" he interrupted

"Tony, Please, I may never get to tell you this" she pleaded

"What Zi?" he asked

"Tony, I love you" she confessed

"Zi, I love you too, but you gotta get through this for me okay?" he pleaded

"Okay, for you" she confirmed "I'll try"

As the Ambulance pulled up, the crew rushed Ziva to surgery, Tony followed and stopped at the door as he was told he couldn't enter as he sat in a seat he pulled out his phone and called the one person he felt he could talk to, Abby.

As the phone rang it was immediately answered and Tony's ears met Abby's ramblings "OMGosh Tony, What's happening?, What's going on?, Is she ok? Are you ok?" Abby said

"Abby, I don't know ok, Gibb's is coming with the three boys from the crime scene, the oldest is getting stitches, the other two appear okay, Ziva's in surgery, Abby I don't know what to do, she told me she loves me and I told her that I love her too, what if she doesn't make it Abbs, what am I going to do?" he confessed

"Tony, I'll be right there ok" Abby said as she put the phone down and made her way to the hospital

As she stepped into the room she saw Tony and immediately went up to him and hugged his, as they pulled away she noticed he was crying and hugged him again, and then sat down and talked to him, He really does love her she thought

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed, Please review, it doesn't take long, Natasha


	5. Chapter 5

**Founded and Saved (a NCIS Fan Fiction) by Nlambert99**

**Chapter 5 Admitions (Part 2) and Abby**

**A/N:** Next Upload will be soon, just typing and editing it!

**Disclaimer**: Sleeping hasn't changed the fact that I don't own NCIS

* * *

"Ok, thank you Abby" Gibbs said as he put the phone down, "a friend of mine is gonna meet us when we get to the hospital, she's gonna look after Harry, is that ok?" Gibbs asked to which Barney nodded

"arney, scary" Jack told his brother as he was placed next to him on a seat and his seatbelt was put on,

"I Know Bud, but we're gonna be okay, we're safe now Jack and Gibb's will keep us safe too, right?" Barney reassured turning his head towards Gibbs at the last part obviously needing some kind of reassurance himself,

"Of course Barney" Gibb's said as he put his hand on the young boy's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly

"Barney, could you take your top of for me so I can see that scrape?" Anne (the medic) asked him

"Okay" Barney sighed as he lifted his shirt over his head, Gibbs gasped as he saw the boy's back which was covered in large and angry-looking bruises,

"Barney, who did this?" Gibbs asked in shock

Barney looked to the ground, Gibbs could see that whatever it was troubled him, but he had to know, what happened, who did it and is he still in danger, he was concerned, he had grown to like this boy and wanted to help him, he asked again "Barney, whoever it was can't hurt you anymore ok, we'll protect you, all of you, yeah" he asked again,

Barney who was still looking at the floor, finding his shoes particularly interesting spoke softly "honestly, it was Dad" he said as he looked up reassured as he saw his brothers asleep, "sometimes he got really angry or sad and drunk a lot then he took it out on me, he tried to get to Harry and Jack but I stopped him, he hurt them once, and it was horrible, sir "he confessed

"Well, we're gonna help you ok, you are a very brave boy and a great brother to do that for them, yeah, no one is gonna hurt you now, you are all safe" Gibbs reassured as the ambulance parked up and they stepped out, Gibbs carrying Harry, Anne holding Jacks hand and Barney followed, "Right young man, we're gonna get you stitches so you're gonna have to sit on this bed here" she said as they reached a cubicle, "A Paediatrician will be with you shortly and he will check out Jack and Harry too,

"Barney, Jack this is Abby, she's a friend of mine, she works with me"

"Hi Abby I'm Barney" he said as he reached out his hand and she shook it,

"an I Ack, I ike you Abby" Jack said as he copied his brother

"Thank you Jack, I like you too, and It's nice to meet you, and who is this little one" Abby said

"arry, he a baby" Jack told her as the Paediatrician walked in

"Hi My Name is Julian, I'm a doctor and this is Sue, she is here to give Barney, is it, stitches" Julian said and Sue waved

As Sue walked over to Barney and cleaned the wound Julian asked him about his brothers

"So How old is this one?" he said as he pointed to Jack

"He's called Jack and he is 2, he was born on the 4th February, the baby is Harry he is 10 month and was born on 19th November" Barney told him "If you need to know Jack was born half deaf and wears a earing aid, so he knows ASL too"

"Thanks Barney, what about you?" he continued

"I was born 1st of September 2003, and I'm 10" Barney told him

"Good, so these two seem fine, Jack's hearing aid needs new batteries and replacing so we can do that now as it is not that difficult, so we'll need one adult to come with him, does one of you know ASL?" he asked

"We Both Do, Abby can you go?" Gibbs asked, to which Abby nodded "Then I need you to get some clothes and whatever else is needed Barney will tell you what you need, get about a weeks worth of everything, take Jack and Barney with you" he continued as he handed $150 to her

"Yes boss" Abby replied, "do you want me to get them changed and put their clothes in evidence bags?" she asked

"Yeah, good point, but get a couple of outfits each and sleepwear, socks, vests, underwear the lot ok" Gibbs told her as she followed Julian towards another room carrying Jack and holding Barney's hand

"Right little one, it's just you and me" Gibbs said as they left

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Founded and Saved - A NCIS fan-fiction by Nlambert99

**Chapter 6 - Shopping and News**

**A/N**: I apologise for not uploading sooner. I am off school this week so I should be able to upload more often!

**Disclaimer**: of course I own NCIS, do you seriously think I would be writing fan-fictions if I did!? So no I don't own it, I never actually claim to so don't sue me please!

* * *

As Abby, Barney and Jack entered the supermarket, many old people looked at Abby and tutted at her dress style, she just ignored this though and spoke to Barney "Right Barney you know clothes sizes and stuff that we need to get better that me, so just get it and add it to the cart ok?" Abby said

"Yes Miss Abby" Barney replied

"Oh and Barney, you can drop the Miss, please just call me Abby or Abbs If you want"

"Yes Abby" he corrected himself "So Harry will need baby stuff, eg nappies, jars, milk etc and Jack will need some kind of sippy cup, juice, a pacifier and nappies, I don't think I need nappies though" He joked to which Abby laughed

"Harry'll need these" Barney said as he added some bottles, a couple of sippy cups, a few different baby jars, formula and a 2 pack of dummies, "we can split the sippy cups, dummies and nappies between them".

As soon as they entered the clothes section Jack pointed to a t-shirt with a lion on them and shouted "RAWR" as he signed lion

"You want the lion t-shirt Jack?" Abby asked to which the toddler signed 'yes please'.

Abby and the two children returned to the hospital to meet Gibbs and Harry, after they had greeted each other they passed a carrier bag containing Harry's things

"Who would of thought one baby would need so much" Gibbs joked as he walked away to sort the baby out.

After about an hour Harry was fast asleep in Tony's arms outside the intensive care unit, Jack was sat on Barney's lap and the pair kept nodding off and Abby had he head rested on Gibbs shoulde, earlier on the rest of the team had entered including Jenny and they sat on the opposite side of the waiting room, everyone looked up at the doctor who walked into the room "Family and Friends of Ziva David" he announced

"that's all of us, and its Daveed" Abby corrected

"Sorry, Daveed, Miss Davedd is...

* * *

**A/N**: Bit of a cliffhanger please review, and to those that have already thanks. Natasha


End file.
